Page 3: Catching a Train to the Future
Starring Michael J.Fox~'Marty McFly/Seamus McFly '''Christopher Lloyd~'Dr. Emmit Lathrop Brown(Doc) 'Lea Thompson~'Lorraine McFly/Maggie McFly 'Thomas F. Wilson~'Biff Tannen/Buford Tannen 'Mary Steenburgen~'Clara Clayton Summary '''Back To The Future Part 3 is the cimatic part of the movie series which takes place in the Old West. Story As Marty and Doc recover the Sports Almanac from Biff and restored the timeline, Doc was suddenyl caught in a Thunderstorm with the time Machine and was sent back to 1885. Marty must gain help from the 1955 Doc to go back to 1885 to find his friend and return to 1985. But what Marty will soon realize that Doc has become smitten with a 19th century school teacher named Clara Clayton, and has gotten himself into trouble with the feared gunslinger named Buford Tannen (Biff's great-grandfather). Marty must make Doc come to his senses and take care of Buford before returning to his time. Quotes "Mad Dog, I hate that name. I hate it, you hear? NOBODY CALLS ME MAD DOG!!!! Especially not some, dudded-up egg sucking, gutter trash."~Buford "So, you're my great grandfather. The first McFly born in America...............................and you peed on me."~Marty McFly "I don't care what Tannen says, and I don't care what anybody else says either."~Marty McFly "In the future, we don't need horses, we have motorized carriages called "automobiles."~Doc Brown "Martin always provoked me into fighting, because he thought people would think of him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a bowie knife shived into his belly in a salloon in Virignia City."~Seamus McFly Fun Facts The role of Clara Clayton was made specifically form Mary Steenburgen who is no stranger to Time Travel movies as she has done Time After Time. The movie takes place in the Old West due to a request from Michael J. Fox who always wanted to do a western movie. Michael J. Fox was at one time while filming the 1885 chase scene where Marty was running away from Buford and his gang was accidentially hung, he writes this in this Autobiography: Lucky Man. The original intention is to have this movie come out the same year as BTTF Part 2, but due to Michael J. Fox's father's death, this put filming on hold for several months. Thomas F. Wilson did the Lasso swinging by himself. The reason why Marty wouldn't escape from Buford is for either one of 2 factors or both. *Marty escaped from 1955 Biff in BTTF Part 1 and Griff from BTTF Part 2. *Michael J. Fox has forgotten his lessons in Skateboarding by BTTF Part 3 Ronald Reagan was going to make a cameo appearence as the Mayor of Hill Valey in 1885, but had to turn it down. The filmmakers felt that they wanted the movie to shift their focus on Doc Brown as by the time of this movie that enough was told about marty and his family. The kissing scene with Doc and Clara was (according to Christopher Lloyd) Christopher Lloyd's first kissing scene in a movie. There was a special filming of the movie where it had a scene where Buford would shoot and murder Marshal Strickland. But this was seen as too dark and depressing for a family friendly movie, so the scene was deleted. *Because the scene was deleted the reason for Buford being arrested after the fight scene between him and Marty had to be changed, he was originally being arrested for "The Murder of Marshal Strickland", this was changed to 'Robbing the Pine City Stage" as the line was re-dubbed in post production. Movie Mistakes All of the desert scenes (outside of Hill Valley) were filmed in Monument Valley: On the border of Arizona and Utah, but Hill Valley is supposed to be in California: around 500 miles away. Hills and mountains in the background throughout the movie appear and disappear. Numerous errors regarding to the 19th century steam engine locamotives and trains. *It is virtually impossible to get a 19th Century steam engine Locomotive to 88-MPH due to it's wieght and difficulty to get enough power to have it run that fast. *Although, the automatic train car coupling device was invented by 1885, but wasn't widely used until the US Government made it mandatory in 1892. Despite Wells Fargo (a bank) existing for 30 years by 1885, but didn't become a bank until 1918.